Vulcan's Biography
by Vulcangohan
Summary: This is the biography of my created character, Vulcan. I have worked on this for a long time, and I hope you like it. Vulcan is a Saiyan that was born before either Vegeta or Goku, and has strength that rivals them. Please R&R!


In the year 717 on the planet Plant, a wicked scientist devised a plan to eliminate the over powering alien race on the planet. He decided that he would use the Saiyan's own kind against them in order to bring about peace to the Tsufurus. He decided to use two Saiyans that were not bent on being so Saiyan like, and soon discovered that they would not comply with his plans. So the doctor decided to use their first born child to do so.

The two Saiyans' names were Toral, the female and Goral, the male. The doctor's name was Raichi. Raichi decided to use these Saiyans also because Toral was related to the most dominate of the Saiyans, the Vegeta clan. When he found that they would not follow through with his plan, he decided to use their newly conceived child. Putting Toral through tests and experiments to enhance the child's starting strength level, Raichi was determined to save his race from any more suffering.

After many enhancement sessions, the embryo started to self-destruct due to too much power and energy. Raichi had to alter the enhancements and split the embryo to stop the dying of the cells. So Toral was now having twin Saiyans instead of just the one that Raichi had planned. That was the first of Raichi's last mistakes he would ever make.

Raichi originally named the projected child to be Vulcan, and chose to name the stronger child so. He let Toral and Goral name the other child, so they named him Golar after Goral's father. After the two children were born, Raichi had Goral and Toral put their sons through vigorous training. But for Raichi, he did not see that the Saiyans would unite a year later and begin to take over the planet.

Goral and Toral hid from the other Saiyans but not before killing Dr. Raichi for the problems he had caused them. With their twin sons, they wait until the war was over. The full moon of planet Plant then appears, and the Saiyans take out the Tsufurus easily. The war is over, but guerrilla Tsufurus are still abound, causing little problem for the Saiyans. The main part of the Vegeta clan, that which led most of the attack on the Tsufurus, were named the royal family of the Saiyans. Goral and Toral were invited to join the Vegetas in ruling the planet.

A year before, Toral and Goral had another child which they named Tolan, a strong little girl. King Vegeta sends her to a planet of fire users, since he had a falling out with the Syris clan. She is able to conquer the planet. Under the Vegeta clan's rule, the Saiyans begin to broker planets off to the highest bidder. They land on the planets that are desired by the bidder, and destroy anything on the planet. For those planets that are deemed too weak to be bothered with by the older Saiyans, the Saiyan children had to

take those planets. Vulcan and Golar were sent out separately to infiltrate planets. During this time, Vulcan is easily able to take the planet because he had been enhanced by Dr. Raichi. The planet that Vulcan had been sent to had a constant full moon, so that assisted him in taking over the planet within a few days. Vulcan takes this time to train himself to be the strongest Saiyan he can.

Upon finding out that a child Saiyan had taken over a planet shortly, King Vegeta had him sent to a more challenging planet. Vulcan trained himself again on this planet, and developed the ability to sense energy without the Tsufuru's scouter devices. When Vulcan was three, King Vegeta had him brought back to the newly named planet Vegeta, and given an official rank among the Saiyans. At the age of four, Vulcan was sent to a planet with beings that could create explosions with ki. Vulcan developed their techniques. He left the planet as King Vegeta descended upon it. King Vegeta then destroyed the planet.

During the next year, 724 AD, Vulcan encounters an unknown space craft that damages his space pod. The space craft used a technology unknown to the Tsufurus or the Saiyans, which seemed to creat cosmic anomalies such as novas and comets. Vulcan was forced to crash into an undescovered planet. During the crash landing, Vulcan injured himself and forsaw his death. Vulcan woke up the next day, revitalized, and in the company of peaceful beings. They have no space worthy technology, but with Vulcan's assistance, they created their first spacecraft. In return, they allow Vulcan to use their special training methods, which enhanced his strength and energy levels by doubling them. Using a second version of the planets new spacecraft, Vulcan returned to planet Vegeta.

In 725, Vulcan's sister Tolan developed fire techniques similar to the ones on the planet she first conquered. Vulcan repeatedly ventured out to space, and continued to get stronger. On one of his return trips, he met a Saiyan that had the same ideals as himself. This Saiyan's name was Shade, and they soon formed a bond, becoming best friends. They both had a mutual hate towards the Tsufurus, so they decided to search planet Vegeta for any remaining Tsufurus and wipe them from the face of the universe. They easily succeeded in their eradication, but learn that Raichi's last experiment was sent off planet before Vulcan's parents killed him. Vulcan vowed to find this last experiment, and take it down as well.

In the following year, Vulcan began training with his father's sword, known as the Syris sword. This was a sword that could enhance a weak Saiyan to be as strong as any normal Saiyan, but with a already strong Saiyan, it allowed them to easily dominate any foe. He trained Vulcan with the sword, so that he may overthrow the current royalty, and bring peace to the Saiyans. During this time, Tolan travels to a planet to develop her fire abilities into a bird like state. The next year, after one of his training sessions with the sword, Vulcan learned of the origins of the Syris Sword. It was from a planet that Goral had visited before, and saved a magical blacksmith's life. In return, the blacksmith created a sword that had three blades and links itself to Goral. The blacksmith told Goral that if he so chooses, he may pass down the abilities of the blade to Golar's first child. Since Vulcan was born slightly before Golar, Vulcan is Goral's first born child.

Goral explained the function of the sword to Vulcan, telling him that it took the weilder's energy and replicated it. This gave the weilder double their normal energy to use as if it were their own. He then showed Vulcan why there were slots in the hilt of the sword, revealing that it was a three bladed sword. Tolan developed her fire abilities into the Phoenix form, and was able to defeat her mother in a sparing match. The next year, Goral gave the Syris sword to Vulcan after he had mastered the skills of the blade.

During 729, Vulcan and Shade met on a volcanic planet to spar. During the fight, the full moon was revealed, and transformed them into Oozarus. Vulcan and Shade continued to fight until Shade hit Vulcan with a well timed mouth blast. This blast sent Vulcan into a volcanic crater, which almost killed him, as the magma was melting the sides of the crater. Vulcan was unable to save himself, because he could not grab onto the side of the walls. Then in a surprising show of effort, Vulcan was able to fly out of the hole, even in Oozaru form and the full moon directly over the crater. Shade is surprised, and he and Vulcan decided to not reveal the secret to any others, in case they try to exploit the ability. Tolan developed a fire blast the resembled the fire bird of life, the phoenix. She dubs it the "Phoenix Blast."

Then Frieza introduced himself to the Saiyans, and became the main source for the Saiyan's deals on taking over planets for pay. This was during the same time that King Vegeta married his queen. She also became pregnant, with a baby boy to pass on the royal name. Vulcan learned of this, and had to put back his taking over of the royal throne. Nine months later, Queen Vegeta gives birth to the prince, Vegeta.

Three years later, Vulcan developed a special technique of his own. Determining with a powerful scouter that the energy was not something that had been seen before, Vulcan determined that the energy was of his parent's combined genes, and is only able to be produced by himself, or any lower family members. He then named the technique "Vulcan Cannon" using his own name. The next year, on his birthday, Vulcan was given control of his own team of Saiyans by King Vegeta. He was able to choose three other Saiyans. He chose Shade and his new girlfriend Lenora. A Saiyan named Duke learned of Vulcan's achievement, and decided to challenge Vulcan to a fight. Duke proved his own, and Vulcan decided to reqruit him to the new team.

In 734, Vulcan is recommended by Shade to add his twin brother to the team, as well as his new girlfriend, Malena. Vulcan complied with Shade's wishes, and adds them. In 735, a year later, Frieza began to have second thoughts on the Saiyans, and began to plan for their elimination. When Frieza learned of the Super Saiyan legend, he decided to further his plans to wipe out the entire race of Saiyans. Tolan, with her developing psychic skills, and Duke with his already strong ones, learned of his thougths, and told Vulcan. Vulcan dismissed the news, saying that Tolan and Duke didn't have strong enough skills to read Frieza's thoughts. Tolan and Duke then began a relationship.

Two years later, in the begining of June, Vulcan had a bar fight with Nappa, Prince Vegeta's personal body guard, and defeated him. Nappa told Prince Vegeta of Vulcan's feat, and Vegeta decided to keep his eye on his cousin, in case he tried to kill him to take over the throne. But in the following days, Planet Vegeta went through alot of events, such as Bardock gaining new abilities to see the future, as well as his entire team getting killed by Dodoria and his team. Frieza finally activated his plan to take out the Saiyan race. He created a large ball of energy, capable of taking out the planet itself, as well as all its inhabitants. Vulcan, his team, and their families learned of the attack preemptively, and were able to escape. Vulcan and his family ran into Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man, and had to leave their parents behind so that they could escape. After they had exited the atmosphere, Frieza's brother Cooler noticed Vulcan and his family. Cooler was able to kill Golar and Lenora, and knock Vulcan off course, but had missed Tolan.

Duke had ran into Kui, and was able to get away, but by neglecting to tell his family. He had gotten a mistaken pod, and was sent to a planet that was planned to be taken over by Frieza, via the Saiyans. He crashed on the planet, and had to fend for himself until he received word from Vulcan or his family. Shade and his family ran into Dodoria, and also had to sacrifice their parents to escape. Shade, Shadow and Malena were able to make it to Namek after some minor malfunctions to their pods. Shade's youngest brother, Flinx, had run into a asteroid field, and was knocked off course.

Vulcan managed to land on a large planet to the north of planet Vegeta. He discovered that the planet had extreme gravity compared to any planet Vulcan had visited during King Vegeta's reign. Vulcan regained his composure, and with a little help from the local inhabitants, he was able to contact Tolan, and tell her to meet on Planet Namek. They met with Shade and his family, and began to search for the Dragon Balls on the planet to wish back Golar and Lenora, and the thought dead Flinx and Duke. After a few weeks of searching, they found them, and summoned the dragon. They wish back Golar and Lenora, but find out that Flinx and Duke had not been killed. Attempting to wish them to Namek, they found that some mystical force was keeping them apart. So they planned to search for them. Vulcan, Golar, Tolan and Lenora used the remaining pods to search the area to the north which is where Duke was thought to be.

Shortly after leaving Namek, they ran out of fuel, and landed on the planet that Vulcan had discovered to refuel and restock on food. They learned that the planet was called Solarite. They set out again to find Duke. Eleven months later, they returned to Solarite, after not finding Duke. During the landing, they were attacked by an unknown assassin, and all their ships were destroyed. Vulcan had suffered a severe blow to his neck, and had to have emergency surgery to repair the damage. He was given the neck of a Solarite, as they were the only inhabitants of the planet, and since the Solarites had no experience with Saiyans. Vulcan was able to recover quickly, but learned of the deadly technique that only Solarites knew. He wanted to try to learn it, since he had Solarite DNA grafted to he back of his neck. After some time, Vulcan learned the technique, called "Solarite Flare." The technique was an energy based move, that was consisted of a destructive pattern. Anything it touched, was caused to deteriorate at a quick pace.

The Solarites gave Vulcan and his family a new spacecraft which was of the latest technology on the planet. Solarite had technology that far surpassed anything that any Saiyan had seen. This was due to the age of the Solarite civilization being over a billion years old. The ship was named "Doom Star." After learning the move, Vulcan got married to Lenora on Solarite. Then he headed back to Namek to see Shade, Shadow, and Malena. He stayed there for a ten years, until he and Lenora had a child. The child was a boy, and he and Lenora named him Vulcan Jr, after his appearance was so much similar to Vulcan. Vulcan and his friends decided to stay on Namek as the planet was safe and far out of Frieza's reach for the time. They have continued to train since then, preparing for the time that Frieza may appear.


End file.
